CRV2 Characters
Here is a list of characters that appear in the CRV2 (Series). Check back soon for updates and whatnot. But listen to the background music for this page. Trust me, it's very relaxing. |-|Galena= Personality Galena doesn't really stick out from the rest of his group. He tries to follow the leader status and appears to be the most mature and wise out of all of the members. He stays calm in extreme situations and tries to help others when he can. His positive vibes can even carry on to other gems.As he's matured, he has developed a more serious type of tone. He doesn't really like playing around and having fun. He get's joy by hanging out with Antimony and Pyrochlore. And he is slowly drifting away from them. He has spent a lot of time training in hopes of impressing elite gems. Weapon and Abilities Galena's weapon(s) is a scythe. He uses these very similar to swords in combat. He like other gems has standard gem abilities. But his unique abilities have not been revealed. Trivia *Galena's Identification Name is Galena 5V’U3 *He hates talking about his love life. Backstory There isn't much known about Galena's past. All that is known is that he was created on Earth and befriended a human friend who gave him a yo-yo. Their friendship was cut short when Galena was taken to ship during the war on Earth. |-|Antimony= Personality Antimony is a very monotonous type of gem with sarcastic remarks. She often doesn't really care for half of the things going on around her. Antimony seems to find most of her joy by not being around anyone, especially Hypersthene. Ever since they started attending AFA, she's found herself stepping out of her comfort zone. She's acting more open and upfront with gems. She does, however, get very defensive when people try to attack her friends. She also gets defensive when she gets asked questions about Hypersthene and their past. Weapon and Abilities Antimony's weapon are swords. Her abilities are unknown but she does contain standard gem abilities. Trivia *Antimony's Identification Name is Antimony 2C’Q1. Backstory Antimomy Keeps her backstory a secret and does not want to discuss them. |-|Pyrochlore= Personality Pyrochlore is the youngest member of the group that once consisted of Galena, Antimony, and Hypersthene. She often doesn't know what's going on and doesn't understand somethings. She's very understandable and relatable and like making new friends. But it takes a lot of effort from her to let go of grudges (like the one she had for Haüyne). With her being so young she doesn't know about things that regard the rebellion or anything before that. Weapon and Abilities Pyrochlore's weapon is an umbrella. It can spring launch itself outwards from the base, as well as retract back into the base rapidly, can open and release the pseudo-fabric, which acts as a shield, and has razor edges. The tip of the umbrella is a sharp point. The pseudo-fabric can retract back into the base, leaving the pole outwards as a thin, yet sharp sword. The umbrella can also create the small of rain, launch her and help her float. Pyrochlore also has a high thermal temperature and can give off a lot of heat. She can also survive in lava. Trivia *Pyochlore's Identification Name is Pyrochlore 9J’H0. Backstory So far, little to nothing is known about Pyrochlore's past. |-|Hypersthene= Personality Hypersthene is not a nice gem. She's known as a savage. She has stopped being friends with Galena, Antimony, and Pyrochlore just because they were going to be around a lot more gems. She has stayed "friends" with Haüyne. She's became friends with Gypsum and Triphane who are also savages like her. Like Antimony, she doesn't like to discuss why she has an issue with her with other gems. Weapon and Abilities Antimony's weapon(s) are whips. She uses them to grapple on to things and is able to control big beast with them. She hasn't shown a lot of her abilities but she has shown that she can manipulate metal. Trivia *Hypersthene's Identification name is Hypersthene 8D’L7. Backstory Little is known about her backstory or has yet to be revealed. |-|Haüyne= Personality When Haüyne first debuted, she's a very evil type of gem. She was reported rigging missions for other mission to fail. She didn't care for the outcome but only to see how the gems would get in trouble. As she's understood how Hypersthene and the others live and what they go through, she has started to change how she acts. She now actually cares about the feelings of others. Weapon and Abilities Haüyne's weapon is unknown for the time being. But she has discovered that she is able to read the minds of others and view their memories. Trivia *Haüyne is the first successful gem that Blue Diamond has ever created. *She doesn't know what her weapon is. **She's the only first creation of the Diamonds that doesn't know her weapon. Backstory Haüyne is the very first creation of Blue Diamond. She has lived with Blue Diamond ever since she was first created. She has assisted BD with many tasks. She has never left the palace that Blue Diamond has kept her in. When she does manage to escape, she gets captured and brought right back. |-|Sard= Personality Little is known about how Sard acts. He has shown some instance of standing his ground to other gems. Bur that's just about it. Weapon and Abilities Sard has not shown any weapon or any sign of abilities. He could have shown an ability why he was in the fusion, but Onyx was to dominate. He may have standard gem abilities. Trivia *He is the most unknown character in the series so far. Backstory Sard is the most unknown gem in the series and a backstory for him is very unlikely to happen. |-|Gypsum= Personaliy Gypsum is a very sassy type of gem. She is the first creation of White Diamond and likes acknowledge it. She often uses that as an excuse to get what she wants. She's very popular and loves the attention. She's very close with Triphane and Haüyne. Weapon and Abilities Her weapon is a sword. But her unique abilities are unknown. She does however, have standard gem abilities. Trivia *She is the very first successful gem that was ever created by White Diamond. Backstory The only thing that is known about her is that she is the very first successful gem that was created by White Diamond. |-|Triphane= Personality Very similar to Gypsum, Triphane is a very sassy and popular gem. She does have a more serious tone to here with a big touch of pettiness. However, she's a bit more serious than Gypsum. She's very popular and loves the attention and very close with Gypsum and Haüyne. Weapon and Abilities Just like Gypsum, her weapon is a sword. Her abilities are unknown. But she does have standard gem abilities. Trivia *She is the very first successful gem that was ever created by Yellow Diamond. Backstory The only thing that is known about her is that she is the very first successful gem that was created by Yellow Diamond. |-|Xa-Phia= Personality Xa-Phia is a very sensual gem. He has been in many many relationships. They never work out. He ends them once he's done using them for his own use. He's very seductive and uses a very seductive voice when he's interested into a gem. He doesn't like being called pinkie. He has tried to change his ways to try and win over Galena. But Galena was not interested. Xa-Phia was left heartbroken. Ever since then he has been acting a tad bit different. Weapon and Abilities Xa-Phia's weapon is unknown along with his abilities. He does have standard gem abilities. Trivia *Xa-Phia is a very caring gem and does feel emotions. He just hides them. Backstory All of his backstory has not been revealed yet but has been researched by Galena. |-|Glacies Mariæ |-|Oracle Clear Andara= TBA |-|Divine Fire Andara= TBA |-|Luminescent Green Andara= TBA |-|Strontium Titanate= |-|Cubic Zirconia= |-|Fusions= K2 Granite Xanthoconite Chlor-Utahlite Botryoidal Aurichalcite Ferronigerite-2N1S Magnesiotaaffeite-6N’3S Bastnäsite Fluorotetraferriphlogopite Cinnazez Azeztulite Gersdorffite-P213 Pääkkönenite Andyrobertsite Uranocircite Tsumorcite Piypite Cacoxenite Auralite 23 Category:A to Z Category:Leu-Canon